LoVe X LiFe
by MsBeeStalks
Summary: When Kisame intrudes on Hinata's stagnant life, she needs to choose between him, or the village she swore her loyalty to. How will she stand the pressure of temptation? ::Hinata x Kisame::
1. First encounter

**Author Notes: (eDiTeD)**Alright I've edited this story, hopefully closing all the mistakes I made years ago. Don't worry, it's nothing major I hope, just adding and deleting things. Thank you for reading and supporting me all the while, full of love, MsBeeStalks

**Disclaimer:**Mahasashi Kishimoto

LoVe X LiFe

By: D'StYLeZ CaTz

ChApTeROnE

The sun has set on the breezy country of Konoha.

It was 6 P.M, the roads were quite dark…

Tap…

Tap…

Footsteps could be heard on an empty road. A girl walks gracefully down the broad road… The moon's shine were closed by clouds…

She sighed, huffing her breath to her palms rubbing them… "The boss must be angry that I came late… Again" she sighed…

**CRASHHH!**

"Wha? What was that?" she gasped. Curiosity went into the girl's mind… She ran to where the voice came from. She peeped in the dark room; all she could see was a messy room… "Could there be a thief?" She suspected "If it was just a normal thief, I think... I think I can handle it…" She crept in with a kunai in her hands, she must be cautious even it's just a thief.

Suddenly the door closed shut. She gasped and turned her head. She saw a pair of red eyes looking at her... She gasped as hand closed her mouth and pulled her down. She felt herself blacking out in shock.

"Okay, this is trouble…" a harsh voice said. "She saw you, Tachi"

"Hush Kisame, I think she's awake…" Another soft voice said, diverting the conversation

'…Tachi. Of course, those eyes should only mean that he is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi', realizing that he who stands before her is THE Uchiha Itachi, a S-rank missing nin from Konoha who killed his whole clan, sparing the life of his brother because he's not worth to kill, (That was long…) her body trembled…

"You call her a kunoichi? She's trembling as if we did something to her!"

"You expect a gennin will stay cool facing us Kisame?" Itachi sighed at his partner's stupidity.

"Yes! I know but she is a kunoichi! The heir of the Hyuuga clan!"

"You knew me?" She gasped.

Itachi smirked at her, placing his index finger on Hinata's lip, ending their conversation.

"I hope you can keep this meeting of ours a secret, "Shy-Pie'" he said to her. Kisame looked annoyed.

"We're wasting time here! She saw us, so kill her! That's 'our' rule, Tachi!" Itachi looked annoyed by the words of Kisame, then he smirked. "You want me to kill her?" Kisame growled "Use that blasted eyes of yours then!" he stomped out the house carefully.

"See you soon…" Itachi whispered as he went out of the exit his partner made and disappeared.

Hinata took a while before checking her clock, as if the shift was more important than rejoicing her life spared. The clock showed 7 P.M. She was out for half an hour.

"Boo… I'm late" She sulked.


	2. Aged recollection

**Author Notes:**Alright people, this is my 2nd chapter, due to my lack of imagination, the first chapter was super-dull, but I edited it. Yahoo!...yeah… Check it out! (^^) Thanks PpL!

**Disclaimer:**Mahasashi Kishimoto

LoVe X LiFe

By: D'StYLeZ CaTz

ChApTeRTwO

Kisame and Itachi were wandering Konoha when they passed Ichiraku Ramen, a ramen (Japanese noodles) stall. "Tachi… I'm hungry" Kisame whined, clinging Itachi's neck with his arm.

"Stop calling me Tachi!" He choked, slapping Kisame's hand off his neck. "All you think about is food! Where was your fierce character you used to scare the poor girl?" Itachi replied, annoyed with Kisame.

As if on cue, his stomach rumbles. Kisame gave out a mocking grin.

"Besides, what's wrong with going food first? We have no food back at the inn…" Itachi blushed. Kisame laughed silently behind him.

"Hina! You're late!" The boss yelled from the kitchen when she tried to sneak in, "You start to act like Naruto, Hinata." The boss sighed then laughed.

"Go...gomen"

"Starting to miss Naruto?" The boss asked.

"Yeah, something like that" she reply with a sad smile.

"Oops! C'mon Hinata, incoming!" He said pointing to two men sitting at the corner.

"Irrashaimasu" Hinata said a bit louder than usual, tying her apron, pulling her notebook and took her tray, not looking at her customers. She turned to the two customers with a smile on her face. Her smile soon faded away as she saw that they were her two abductors, Itachi and his half-starving friend, Kisame.

She politely gave them two menus "Call me when you are ready to order, ah! Irasshaimasu!" she called out to another customer entering the stall.

"Thank you" Itachi smiled politely, realizing that she was a bit shivering.

He saw that kisame's eyes were looking towards Hinata as she went to another customer, his face resting on his hands.

"Is somebody in love?" he asked Kisame. He blushed, denying Itachi's comment coolly.

Itachi knew he was lying, he chuckled as he signalled to Hinata to order. She smiled and went back to collect their orders.

"She's different…" Kisame said at last after Hinata left to make their orders.

"Different? How?" Itachi asked.

"It seems that she's familiar to me. Even though she acted like that, she's fond of my appearance. It's like she's used to it. Wait! Nothing personal! Just a thought." he looked sad slightly then he said. "Forget what I said, its personal business! Pretend I don't say a word." He blushed.

Itachi chuckled. Then Hinata came with two bowls of ramen. She was about to say something, until suddenly another customer called her. Sighing, "Enjoy your food" she said smiling at Kisame, who was eating like he had never eaten before. Somehow looking like Naruto.

Minutes past, the two akatsukis were done with their food. Itachi called on the waiter, Ten Ten came to their place and gave them the bill.

"Where was the waiter just now?" Kisame asked.

Itachi smirked at him gaining a slight brush on Kisame's cheeks.

"Hinata you mean? She's… Huh? Okay, she went back… Weird though, she usually dismisses at 10 PM." Ten Ten doesn't sound sure.

"Any ideas where she could be?" Itachi asked.

"No… Wait, normally if she dismiss early, she should be at the memorial stone… Oops, don't tell Hinata I told you this…"Itachi smiled at her answer.

* * *

The moon shone brightly around the memorial stone area. A girl's figure could be seen sitting by it, touching the engraving on the stone slightly. Her eyes watering at the name engraved,

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"Hi Naruto… It has been a long time I since I came here to talk… I missed you dearly. Today, I saw Itachi and Kisame… I wanted to tell you earlier, but I'm late for my shift at Ichiraku… if only I took the shift when you were still there…"

_No! Hinata! Your not suppose to say that! Ok, Deep breath_ 'Haah'_right!_

"I feel something's different with Itachi's partner Kisame… Akatsuki supposed to be scary and do bad things, but in a moment, he looked like you… The way he ate at Ichiraku just now looked just like you…" she smiled and laughed, stroking the memorial stone…

"I'm feeling lonely here, Naruto… Neither anything the same nor feels the same. Everything feel very weird, they can still laugh after a big tragedy happened. Sasuke… well…as you know, disappeared immediately. Sakura's living in Oto now; _I hadn't had the heart to tell you…_She told me she was kidnapped by Orochimaru. She became the personal doctor of Kimimaro. Apparently, she fell in love with Kimimaro. She got hell of a problem. Sasuke arrived in Oto weeks ago and he keeps on bugging Sakura, causing big fights with Kimimaro… Why is he always disturbing other people's happiness?" Tired of speaking… she silence for a while… The wind suddenly started to breeze…

* * *

A/N For any of you who noticed the last scene of Sakura, it was from a fanfic called Marrow by DeGlace, if I am not to use this, please notify me, I will bring it down. Check her works! They are heavenly!


	3. A truce

**Author Notes:**3rd chap here… yeah

PPs: Since I'm new, so I haven't understood quite a lot about the settings and bla2… So now I know quite a lot, I'm writing those PpL helping me in my imagination and inspiration also, their cool Fanfics! ThxQ PpL… Love ya

Btw, I forgot to tell you guys the age.

Hinata Hyuuga: 14

Kisame Hoshigaki: 18

Itachi Uchiha: 18

Neji Hyuuga : 15

Naruto Uzumaki (when he died): 12

Sasuke Uchiha: 15

Sakura Haruno: 14

Kimimaro Kaguya: 17

Haku: 14

**V-much Thanks to:**

–Chrissakura- (for introducing me to fanfic world… thanks, I owe U)

DeGlace (My first reading a fanfic and knowing who wrote it. Usually I just randomly choose and miss the ending.)

dark-night-sky (ThxQ Kit, You gave me help in it too, miss u)

xxMikeyxx (I love the vampires, they made my mum think I'm crazy, which in fact, I am )

Backlash Symphony (I love your Apple blossom tea. It inspires me in this fanfic)

Deathskeith (ritual rocks! So does 'Life In the gutter' keep it up!)

**Disclaimer:**Mahasashi Kishimoto

**L**o**V**e **X** L**i**F**e**

**B**y: **D**'S**t**Y**L**e**Z** C**a**T**z**

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R*******T**h**R**e**E

With her hands still on Naruto's engraved name, she looked up and felt the wind went through her… She smiled softly as it passed her, _Were you listening Naruto?_

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata reactively turned to the voice.

"Hinata-sama… are you ok? What are you doing here?" The voice belongs to Neji. He was holding a lantern on his left hand, his chest heaving heavily.

"I… I just…" Hinata stuttered her voice trailing off…

"I know… You must be talking to Naruto…" Neji looked to the ground hesitatingly. "Uncle is looking for you… He's worried… It's not good for girls to be alone at night… a new…"

"It'll be ok… I'm with Naruto here…" She looked back at the memorial stone, her father worried of her, what a joke!

"Hinata-sama Naruto is…"

"Here!" Hinata yelled, closing her mouth suddenly in shock. She couldn't believe that she yelled like that to Neji.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled back to her. The only time he called her childhood name is when he's mad. "Naruto's dead! Can't you open your eyes?"

Hinata started crying.

"Don't cry! He won't come back from death… You still have us Hinata-sama…" Neji consoled her.

"Stop it! Please… Leave me alone…" she sobbed.

"Hi…"

"I said leave!" Hinata yelled. A few minutes past, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Don't you understand the word LEAVE?" she shouted.

"Hey-hey… It's me 'Shy-Pie'" The voice replied. She looked back immediately in shock. "I… Itachi…" She shivered.

"Wait… I mean no harm…"

"Then? Why are you here? "

"I… I'm just worried… Actually Kisame, but he has no guts to say it…" he laughed.

"I thought we are enemies…" Hinata stay cautiously.

"So? We can't help our enemies? We're not here to fight, Hina-chan… we're just here to look around old Konoha" he smirked.

"Well… Maybe I can trust that…" She wiped her tears.

"Thank you. Why if I may enquire, are you here in the middle of the night shy-pie?"

"Oh, I... I always come here every night… Just to tell Naruto stories about the day…"

"Why should you? Naruto won't be happy that you grief over his death like this…" Itachi said softly, trying to talk Hinata out of her –what seems to be- bad habit.

"What do you know about it UCHIHA?" She snapped

"… I can't blame you for being mad, due to the fact that it's my little brother who killed Naruto… But I'm being serious here; it's for your own good" he said, his eyebrows slightly frowning as he said the word 'brother'

"Sorry, and Thank you, but I will still go here everyday." Hinata thank Itachi's advice in shame.

"May I walk you home then?" Itachi offered, changing the topic.

Right before they left, laughter was heard from behind them, it was the ruffians which hangs out late at night.

**(A/N:** That Neji was about to tell her "a new…? A new gang. Yeah"**)**

The trio, Sakon (A guy with grey right parted hair, a leather jacket and blue lipstick), Tayuya (Messy long red haired girl wearing Jacket and Jeans) and Kidomaru (Short untidy hair tied up, and sleeveless jacket with jeans).

One of them noticed Hinata and got closer, "Hnn? Ah! Hinata-chan? what are you doing here at night? Wanna see me?" The boy with his hair tied up; Kidoumaru, asked playfully as he licked his lips.

"Mind your business please boy" Itachi glared at him,

"Got yourself a new bodyguard, girl? What happened to the other effeminate dog? Kicked out of the house?" The guy with blue lipstick; Sakon, laughed.

Hinata went past them, pretending not to hear their conversation, pulling Itachi's hand.

"It's alright Kido" A redhead girl; Tayuya, smirked. "She'll come back tomorrow… I'm very sure also that guy won't be with her"

"Smart idea… We'll see you tomorrow then Hina-chan" Kidomaru laughed, walking towards their opposite direction. That is until he felt a pang in his stomach and fell to the ground.

"It'll be more than this if you dare touch this girl." Itachi glared at them, making Sakon running in fear and Tayuya shiver.

"Thank you Itachi…" Hinata giggled as she saw Kidomaru running away in pain.

"You're welcome... Oh, and by the way, could you help me keep this please?" he said, dropping a chain with a pendant to Hinata's palm.

"It's yours?" Hinata enquired as she looked at it.

"No, but just keep it. It's a clue to find your secret admirer." he chuckled.

"Is it stolen? If it's really stolen, I won't take it, wait what?"

"No, it's not." He mentally laughed; Hinata was fun to tease... "We've arrived, Good night. Tell no one about the pendant kay?" He smiled.

"If you stop calling me Shy-Pie again"

They both laughed.

"See you sometimes" Itachi waved,

"I hope when we meet again, we won't be opponents" Hinata smiled.

"I hope too."


	4. Doubts

**Author Notes:**4th Chapter now.

**Disclaimer:**Mahasashi Kishimoto… If not, It'll be my name there… RoFL

**Warnings:**This story is safe for any age. Non-Yaoi / Yuuri & anti-ecchi… So if you like sadist, Ecchi, foul language, (T.T) This is totally not your place! (X3) Maybe my 'Kono wa atashi no rakuen desuka?' will help.

**L**o**V**e **X** L**i**F**e**

**B**y: **D**'S**t**Y**L**e**Z** C**a**T**z**

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R***F**o**U**r**

'Dear diary,

It's been quite a long time since I met the two Akatsukis. This few weeks, I've been really wondering who's my admirer. The pendant he gave me was silver embedded with a silvery-blue stone. The initials 'H.K' engraved at the back of the silver. It looked so precious; It really passes my mind that he stole it from him (Whoever is 'him'). I really want to meet them and make sure. Today's Tanabata day, you know, when we use kimono, and hang our wishes and dreams written on bamboo trees. So, today the gang and I are going to the festival together. I hope it will be memorable...'

Hinata smiled and rose to get ready for the festival.

* * *

"Okay… Please remind me why are we here again?" a hoarse voice asked.

"It's because you need to meet someone?" a cooler voice explained.

"I mean, I just meet her once… " the hoarse voice started panicking.

"Love doesn't see time, Kisa… Maybe it's called love in first sight? Who knows?" The cool voice laughed.

"Wait a minute! That's not it! Shut up Tachi! We're here to find my pendant! Not to meet her!" Kisame blushed in anger of his own stupidity, being tricked by his partner for the umpteenth time.

"It can be both though…" Itachi laughed.

"Hey, Hina!" A voice yelled from outside the window, "It's me! Ten-ten!"

"Oh, I'm coming!" She replied, opening the door. Ten-ten looked fabulous with her green, dandelion-sunflower motive.

"Nice Kimono Hinata!" she complimented.

"Ah, thanks." She blushed, looking at her white lavender and lilies printed kimono.

"Neji's not coming?" Ten Ten enquired as her eyes darted around the compound.

"No. He's visiting uncle's grave…"

"Oh, too bad then, he couldn't spend it with us…" Ten-ten looked disappointed.

"Oooh that's so sweet Ten-ten… Are you worrying about Neji?" She giggled.

"N…No! I'm just asking okay?" She blushed.

* * *

"I heard its Tanabata today, I think we should change. This cloak is too eye-catching at such festival. There are Anbu's everywhere, Tsunade and the council are also here, they're adding up security, here." Itachi analized as he tossed a bag to Kisame.

"What's this for? " Kisame asked,

"Choose your own" Itachi looked around.

"Own what? Wow! You prepared them already? How're you sure it'll fit me?" Kisame pulled out some clothes.

Itachi didn't answer. As they changed their clothes, Kisame realized; the clothes don't only fit him, but also his style. He looked at Itachi, who was changing into a black jacket, a pair of black fitted jeans, a waist bag and the backpack.

"You looked cool Tachi." Kisame said smiling.

"You looked like a fool" Itachi blushed annoyed.

"What? You picked me this outfit right? I'm just saying it coz you haven't been using free clothes for a long time." He frowned, looking at the white hooded jacket and knee-length jeans he's wearing. He picked up his backpack "anyway, thanks" he clicked is waist bag.

* * *

The festival was indeed very noisy and full of people. It's quite hard to look for everyone in the middle of the crowd.

"It's very crowded… Is everybody coming?" Hinata asked Ten-ten.

"Yea, I heard from sensei that Tsunade-sama and the council is joining… They've added security around the festival area."

"I wonder…" Hinata thought in her mind about the two Akatsukis.

"Ara? Hina, what is that you're using?" Ten-ten pointed at Hinata's neck.

"This? Just a chain… someone gave it to me" she blushed,

"Aaw Hinata-chan has a secret admirer" Ten-ten laughed.

"Not funny. Let's go to Ichiraku. Maybe the boys are there…" She sulked.

"Okay2… Let me go to the toilet first…"

"I'll wait here"

* * *

"Whoa! There are a lot of things here to do!" Kisame looked around.

"Not now Kisame… You should search for your pendant right? Have you gone mad because of the incident few weeks ago?" Itachi worried his partner's childish behavior.

"Haku…" Kisame mumbled…

* * *

- Flashback of previous weeks

* * *

"So? How's Konoha? Is it a beautiful country? Is it warm there? Is it foggy? What's there? Tell me!" A girl tugged Kisame's cloak energetically.

"It's a nice country, and warm. It's not foggy like in Kirigakure and… you know… Nice warm people… Little kids" Itachi smiled.

"I'd like to go too… " She smiled hugging Kisame

"You should ask the leader to give you a permit, I suppose" Itachi smiled.

"To tell the truth, it's boring here. I thought I'll have a lot of time to be with you Kisame-kun, but you're always out on missions…" she sulked.

"It's called job Haku-chan. There are a lot of people here and not everyone go to missions at the same time… Why not chat with them?"

"They're a bore… Sasori keeps on playing with his dolls, Deidara keeps on sculpting weird stuffs, Tobi is always sleeping, Pain-san is very quiet, Hidan is always in his room praying to –whatever-the-name-is– god of his, Kakuzu is as usual playing with his body parts. And Zetsu keeps on watering the plant, cutting the weeds and planting new strange plants. How freaking will that be?" She yelled.

Itachi sweat dropped.

"Kisame-kun, why aren't you talking anything? You're unusually quiet…"

"I'm just tired" Kisame walked back into his room, pulling Itachi with him.

"That was mean, even for your calibre" Itachi scolded Kisame as they unpacked in the room. "She's been worrying about you since you left."

"I don't care. My feeling to her is just as a sempai. Why can't she just accept it?"

"It's because you're the only one who care about her since the death of her sempai, Zabuza"

"What should I do then?" Kisame sighed.

"Have you told her about how you feel?"

"No. I… I just don't wanna break her heart. I know how a heart-break felt"

"Keep it going on and you'll see what happens next, Kisa" Itachi sighed as he went out to the ofuro*.

* * *

Note: *Ofuro: A big public bathroom used together. Usually filled with hot water.


	5. The secret admirer

**Author Notes:**5th chapter. Zztz. Oh,yeah. There's a typing mistake in these fanfics. KisaGirl or whatever I wrote.. Was wrong kay? Wrong. Sorry KisaFanGirl... Yup, that's her real name, KisaFanGirl.. Don't be mixed up ppl...

_Italic_= means words said inside the heart_._

**Disclaimer:** Mahasashi Kishimoto

**L**o**V**e **X** L**i**F**e**

**B**y: **D**'S**t**Y**L**e**Z** C**a**T**z**

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R***F**i**V**e**

Back in the Tanabata festival, Kisame sighed as he tried to recall the event. "I didn't quite remember, but I'm telling her right after I found my lucky pendant okay?" he sighed.

"Good. Look for it then! Forget about the whole playing thing!" Itachi knocked his head.

"Okay! Okay! How? I don't know who has it!" Kisame yelled back at him, rubbing his head.

"Maybe a girl" Itachi started smiling slyly.

"What?" Kisame stared in horror, suddenly realizing the fact that his partner knew something he yelled "Wait! How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling. Clue. She's using a white kimono with lavender on them" he smiled.

"Why you!" Kisame blushed in anger and humility. He was about to punch Itachi when a little girl struck him.

"Oops! Sorry mister" she laughed.

They soon realize that it was very crowded. It was almost time for Konoha Tanabata's main event, people started gathering at the center where they were at. Kids were running around with goldfishes in a plastic bag. Among them was a little boy with goggles on his head, he saw his friends and ran to them. He knocked Itachi, causing him to knock Kisame, causing him to fall backwards, knocking the person behind him.

"Hey!" Kisame held the boy's arm

"Sorry mister" he grinned, and apologized. Pulling his hands away from Kisame's grasp.

"Go..gomen" a voice stuttered from behind him.

"Ah! No… No… It's my mistake" he patted his pants and turned around.

"Ah!" the girl gasped upon looking at Kisame,

"Y... You!" Kisame stuttered.

"Jeez! Where did Hina-chan go to? I told her to wait!" Ten-ten sighed at the disappearance of her friend. "I hope she's at Ichiraku already or I'll be at Ichiraku alone with the guys" she sighed, walking alone to Ichiraku.

* * *

At the furthest end of the festival,

"Anoo… Why are you guys here again?" Hinata blushed, looking at the two Akatsukis, again.

"Aren't you happy Hina-chan?" Itachi smiled, cuddling her.

"I... I guess? But I just wonder… Having a mission again in Konoha?" The smile faded from her face.

"Nope! We're here for Kisame's personal business" Itachi hugged Kisame with his other hand.

"What? You lost something Kisame-san?" she asked

"By any coincidence, yeah. A chain with a pendant" Kisame looked at her white kimono with lavender prints on it, he remembered that a girl wearing white-lavender printed kimono was the one who had his chain. He gave Itachi a deathly glare.

As if remembering something; Hinata asked, "What's you're family name Kisame-san?"

"En? Its private business, you don't need to know…" he pulled Itachi.

"It's just guessing… Is it H?" Hinata looked to Itachi, pouting. _I knew it was something Itachi! You told me it wasn't stolen__!_

"What? How'd..? The pendant! You must have it! Where'd you find it?" Kisame looked shock.

Hinata looked at his partner; Itachi, grabbed his hand and whispered furiously to him, "You mean he's my secret admirer?" she blushed.

Kisame felt really awkward with the whole situation, he managed to listen to what they were whispering about and growled. " You gave it to Hinata? My precious pendant? Just like that?" he pulled Itachi's collar.

"Stop it Kisame-san!" Hinata held his hands timidly…

"Wha?" Kisame blushed, pulling his hands away from her.

There was a tense silence between the awkward Kisame, embarrassed Hinata and a sighing Itachi.

"Hey, wanna go to the amusement park?" Itachi offered suddenly, breaking the awkward ambience.

" It's Tanabata day Itachi… Everything closes... There can't be one open" Hinata said.

"This one's open" Itachi smiled,

"Haaaaah? Dei-chan's?" Kisame jeered.

"Yup. Wanna come? We're quite free right now" Itachi smiled.

"I..." She looked at the two Akatsukis "I... I guess so" She smiled


	6. Memory

**Author Notes: It's almost June.. I'm about to start my Holiday... So Busy.. Plus my updates of DA. Since this is my 6th chapter, my head started pumping with ideas but in the same time, I'm starting to get some stress in my DA works...**

**Disclaimer:**Mahasashi Kishimoto

**L**o**V**e **X** L**i**F**e**

**B**y: **D**'S**t**Y**L**e**Z** C**a**T**z**

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R*******S**i**X

The amusement park they were talking about was not that far from the village. Since they were walking from the central, it was quite far away. The name of the amusement park was.. "Shi-a-wase" literally means 'happiness'. It was colorful and very inviting. The rides were safe, so I've heard. It opened here near Konoha about a year ago.

"My friend owns this park" Itachi said breaking up the silence. "He's not Japanese, and has no sense of tradition. So, he usually sleeps at this kinda event. I'll wake him up later when we arrive."

"Won't he be mad?" Hinata asked Itachi.

"Mad? Haha! He won't even dare to look into his eyes! He's just a hell of a coward!" Kisame laughed.

"Coward? What? Why?" Hinata started being confused.

"Cuz Ta…"

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled, cutting his words "Shut your mouth.."

Kisame silenced...

The moon was shining brightly and the sound of the village's festival started to disappear… No sound… Itachi seems to be annoyed about whatever Kisame was about to say. Suddenly, a rush of horror flushed through her inner self... She didn't understand why, but this wasn't the Itachi she knew. Wait… She KNEW? Like she actually knew Itachi. He's just her acquaintance! The real Itachi everyone knew was the clan killing- blood thirsty- Itachi. He could kill Hinata any second now. The colors faded out from Hinata's face. She didn't feel secure anymore.

"Hina…" Itachi looked back. "You're very quiet… Is there anything wrong?"

"_Yeah… It's you Tachi!"_Kisame shouted in his head.

"N… Nothing…" She stammered.

"Very well then…" He smiled and patted her head. "Ah! We're here!" He pointed to the half glowing park.

"Woah!" Hinata stared at the building. It was far beautiful than whatever she was imagining.

"Welcome, Itachi-san, Kisame-san" the man was waiting at the gates. He was around the same height with Itachi and features reassemble a girl.

"Nice to see you Dei, It's very rare that you're awake at this time" Itachi patted the man's shoulders.

The man called Dei grumbled and glared at Itachi. Noticing that Hinata was around, he bowed "Nice to see you miss, Welcome to Shi-a-wase Amusement park" He smiled.

Hinata blushed. The man wasn't a man after all; he looked like 16-18 years old. Not only he was really pretty, his body was slim and white. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket (which look alike with Itachi and Kisame's), with white short pants.

"Ah! Yeah, nice to see you, err… " Hinata was in a lost of words. She realized that the man was watching her looking at him.

The man smiled. "My name is Deidara, You may call me Dei if you wish." He said as Itachi called him. Hinata blushed as she walked behind the teen.

"What do you wanna play?" Kisame asked, as Itachi nudged his elbow.

"Err… Well, you choose. I rarely go to amusement parks; I don't know what to play..." Hinata answered.

"Well, tonight's your lucky night then!" Deidara answered. "The honor's yours miss"

"Oh… Ok… Anoo… What about the Merry-go-round?" Hinata blushed.

They silenced and looked at Hinata.

"Fine!" They said half laughing.

"Ok, laugh! But you guys are going on the ride too!" Hinata said sarcastically.

"You go with Kisame, I'll stick with Dei-chan" Itachi smiled as he strolled away with Deidara, who is struggling to run away from Itachi.

"Itachi's a nice person, you're very lucky to be his partner…" Hinata smiled and walked towards the merry-go-round, pulling Kisame's hand. "Let's go!" Hinata was a small figured girl, she had no difficulties on going in the small carriage on the merry-go-round, while Kisame; with his big figure bumped his head as Hinata pulled him.

"ArrgH!" He shrieked, making Hinata quiver. "A… are you alright?" she asked as Kisame rubbed his head. "Yea… I'm fi….ArrgH!" The merry-go-round started moving and Kisame bumped his head once again.

"Well, it seems that the carriage is too small for you" she giggled.

Kisame blushed, going out of the small sized carriage, mounting on a black stallion. "Well, I am big, as you can see…"

Hinata went out from the carriage laughing slightly, heading for a white pony next to Kisame's black stallion. As carelessly Hinata was, she tripped. Kisame reflex action saved her as he held Hinata's hand, pulling her to his body. Hinata blushed madly as Kisame let go of her.

"Careful, Hinata" Kisame voice sounded gentle, unlike what Hinata known of him.

"Un… Thanks" Hinata muttered, as she mounted on the pony. She smiled as she remembered her last visit to an amusement park.

"What would be next Hina-chan?" a voice came out of the speaker.

"Itachi-san? Where are you?" Hinata asked smiling, unaware of Kisame's irritated looks.

"Just tell me what's next Hina" Itachi laughed through the speaker. Hinata pouted as she could hear his voice thorough the park.

"What next Kisame-san?" Hinata glanced at Kisame.

"Just call me Kisame" He laughed slightly "Can I really choose?"

"Yes!" Hinata smiled.

"Well…" he took a quick glance at his watch. "It's not time" he thought. "Are you afraid of roller coasters Hinata?" He grinned.

"Worth a try then, Kisame" she smiled.

The Merry-go-round stopped and the roller coaster's sound grew louder.

"Next stop, prepare for a thrilling ride of a lifetime!" Deidara's voice echoed through the speaker. "Shuddup! You'll make her scared!" a voice yelled at the background.

Hinata giggled as she notice it was Itachi' voice yelling at the background.

The roller coaster was moving at a high speed, Hinata gulped as they went towards the roller coaster ride's entrance. Kisame noticed her nervous manner and smirked. "Hmph… You're afraid, are you?"

"No! I am not! Come on!" She blushed angrily, tightening her grip on Kisame's hand, as she trembled timidly. Kisame half laughed and walked after her.

As the ride's protector lowered, Hinata started to tremble. Suddenly the ride thrust forward with great speed, Hinata shrieked loudly grasping tightly on Kisame's hand, causing him to yell in pain. Kisame somehow enjoyed the moment. When the ride was over, Kisame found Hinata dazed on her seat, her eyes full of frightened tears. Futile attempts to leave the ride ended up with several more rounds of the frightening ride. At last they stopped, with Kisame laughing on her side. Seeing Hinata's stunned expression, and trembling limbs; he chuckled, pulling her out of the roller coaster bridal style.

They sat at a bench near the ride. Hinata silenced, her body still trembling. "It's your first time is it?" Kisame asked her.

"What if it is?" she snapped back. "I… " she glanced at the big clock before them, showing 9.55 p.m. "I need to go back now… " she started panicking.

"What's with all the sudden?" Kisame asked.

"My dad will kill me if he found out I wasn't in the festival, it'll be over soon. Anyways, it's way past my night-time" she walked away.

"Wait!" Kisame gripped her hand.

"Wha... What? " Hinata stuttered; both shocked and embarrassed.

"I want to show you something…" he said rising to his feet.

A sudden flash of light appeared as a poignant melody started to play. Kisame walked towards the light source, a Ferris wheel. As they arrived at the entrance, Hinata saw Itachi and Deidara.

"Previous settings ok, Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah" Kisame replied blushing.

"Do you want to come with us, Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, I'm not done yet with Deidara" he smiled.

"Ah! It's almost starting, you go now! " Deidara said looking towards the village.

Kisame nodded and went in the merry-go-round carriage. "Have fun" Deidara smiled, closing the door. As the merry-go-round moved, Hinata started to realize that since meeting the two Akatsuki, she didn't think about Naruto at all? _"Had I forgotten him?"_

"Hinata…"

"Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening…"

"Do you like somebody?"

"What? I… Yeah… I like somebody"

"May I know who?"

"Sure, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata stared at the ground. "But, not anymore. I realized that he is dead, I must persist on my life."

"So you're in love with someone else then?"

"Maybe" she smiled. "Why'd you ask?"

"Cuz, I love you Hinata" Kisame blushed as big fireworks shoot in the sky. "Look, this is what I wanted to show you."

"How can you love me, if you've just meet me a few months before?"

"I…Do you remember our first encounter?"

"Yes, at the empty room you ransacked?"

"Are you sure that's the first time you saw me?"

"Wh… What are you talking about?"

"I've met you before, far before that day." Kisame looked intensely at Hinata

Hinata silenced. "_He ever met me before? When? Why didn't I notice?"_

"It seems you've forgotten" he smiled sadly. "I'll give you a clue; I met you 3 years before" Kisame look out at the fireworks.

"I… I don't remember"

A slight memory slipped her mind as a song played:

_"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?__  
__Yamano o sano ni itsu hiraku_

___(__When will the sakura flowers bloom?__  
__They bloom when they are in their mountain homes__)_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?__  
__Warau nananoko asobu koro_

___(__When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?__  
__When the seven laughing children play__)_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru__  
__Utau nana no ko nemuru koro_

_(__When will the sakura flowers dance?__  
__When the seven singing children sleep__)_

_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru  
Shinda nana no ko noboru koro_

___(__When will the sakura flowers wilt?__  
__When the seven dead children ascend.__.__.__)__ "_

Kisame.

_It was Kisame singing. I've heard that song… that's…_

"Do you remember that song? The song you sang at a night where the red moon shines?" Kisame blushed, looking out the window.

Hinata went into a trance. She recalled that day 3 years ago when she sang that song… _"The day when the red moon shines… The day the whole clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha…"_ Hinata remembered Kisame! _"He was there in front of my house that night, waiting for Itachi to bring him to Akatsuki."_

"I presume you've remembered?" Kisame smiled. "I could never forget about you since that day. Sorry, it took a long time for me to realize my feelings for you…" Kisame blushed, taking Hinata's hand.

Hinata remembered perfectly that time. She was a naïve, innocent yet polite girl. She always greeted a person she meet with a smile. She noticed the presence Kisame in front of her house when she opened her window. She smiled and waved at him, which he replied with a big grin. They talked for a while when suddenly he waved good-bye and left.

Tears started rolling…


	7. Decisions

**Author Notes: **Aloha! It's March now, approximately 8-9 months since I uploaded ma 6th chapter… Actually, I've made em, but it was deleted somehow. So well, writing more…

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto…

**L**o**V**e **X** L**i**F**e**

**B**y: **D**'S**t**Y**L**e**Z** C**a**T**z**

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R***S**e**V**e**N

"You… You're that boy?" Hinata's eyes widened as tears flowed faster from her eyes. Kisame smiled "Are you dissapointed?" he asked. "N… No" Hinata held her hands tight to herself. "So? What will be the answer to my question, Hinata Hyuuga?" he said holding her hands. "I… I don't know… I'm still…" hinta started stuttering, she can't think. He mind rotates around Naruto, Kisame, Akatsuki, the village and herself…

"I understand…" Kisame's face soften, "You still love Naruto, you can't forgive my brother who killed him and you're choosing between this village and Akatsuki" a figure interrupts from the door.

"Itachi!" Kisame glared. Itachi chuckled. "Well, I think it's time for Hina to go home" he leaned on Kisame's shoulders. "Oh yeah! I completely lost track of time!" Hinata jumped on her feet. "Anoo, I think I should be leaving now… I'll get home…" she said walking out of the ferris wheel.

"Wait a second!" Kisame said. "You don't really think we'll let you go home alone did you?" "Actually, I thought you'd like some fun yourself!" Hinata sounded shock that Kisame would walk her home. "Nah, I've gotten enough fun with this guy" Kisame pointed at Itachi. "We'll take you home" itachi smiled. "Well, you're letting go precious time, your choice anyway" Hinata smiled at them.

The distance from Hinata's house to the park was quite a long distance, but since Kisame and Itachi speeded up, Hinata followed them and ends up arriving in her house way faster than expected. As Hinata turned to say thank you, they were gone, leaving her in front of her gate alone. The door opened soon as Neiji welcomed her in.

"Where have you been?" Neiji sounded so worried. "Ten Ten as been looking for you" "I'm tired I need to rest. Good Night" Hinata walked past him to her room. _I know it's not wrong for Neiji-nii to say that Naruto's gone. I just can't accept it… _Hinata was thinking hard about her problem and Neiji weeks ago, since that day, she has been acting very cold towards Neiji…

* * *

Two Akatsuki disappeared in the darkness behind them, leaving Hinata alone just few seconds before Neiji opened the door… _Till next time, Hinata… _those words hovered around Kisame's head.

They walked towards Deidara's theme park. Time passed slowly in silence until Itachi spoke up. "So? Have you decided to talk to Haku?" Itachi asked. "Talk to her? About what?" Kisame walked casually. "About telling her about your feelings?" Itachi started getting irritated by his friend's dumb memory.

"It's about time you know, the sooner the better. You're giving her false hopes" Itachi walked on, leaving Kisame thinking of Itachi's words.

* * *

_I know I'm not supposed to feel this, why is this thing here, I can't s__e__e it, I could sense it. No! This is not possible! I don't accept this! It's the thing leading to fear, powerless and destruction! No! Stop showing me these! Those…_

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled, slapping the youth's cheeks. "No!" Itachi yelled loudly, tears flowing from his wide opened sharingan eyes. "No… Please… Stop it… Don't…" He grasped Kisame's cloak.

The two of them reached the gates of the amusement park hours ago and got some rest in the staff room of the park, nothing seems to be wrong until Itachi squirmed and yelled in his sleep.

"Itachi… Calm down…" Kisame tried consoling his shivering friend.

"Is he OK?" Deidara asked bringing a bowl of cold water. "He got a nightmare…" Kisame said worriedly.

_This is odd, this never happened…_ In a few minutes, Itachi calmed down and soon he plunged back to his sleep.

Kisame laid back, returning to his thinking session. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

* * *

**What's wrong with Itachi? Will Kisame confess to Haku?**

**TBC**


End file.
